Space Between Lies & Truth
by Belyuva Sasuko
Summary: Sakura, gadis freak yang dijuluki weirdo juga dijauhi dengan segudang haters setianya/ Sasuke, berandalan broken home dengan sejuta fans dan skandal yang bertebaran/ Cupid bersanding diantara keangkuhan dan kebohongan? Kepalsuan? Adakah hal yang nyata dalam hubungan mereka?/ Phrase 3/ Republish/ Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Belyuva Sasuko Presents**

 **Space Between Lies & Truth**

 **Phrase 1**

 **It Wasn't The Problem So Is The Class Greating**

" _Ne_ , Saku- _chan_ , jangan khawatir." Rambut pirang pucatnya begitu menawan ditimpa pencahayaan terang di ruangan itu. Dan senyum lembutnya mampu menenangkan seorang gadis di depannya, "Yang penting untukmu, angkat kepalamu! Jangan menunduk dan singkirkan wajah masammu, beri penonton senyum menawan!" Tangan si pirang terangkat dan saat sejajar dengan dagu gadis yang dinasihatinya, jemarinya menyentuh dan meraih dagu itu untuk di angkat.

Kepalanya mendangak, tadi yang semula menunduk menyembunyikan iris _emerald_ teduh. Senyum puas pun tercipta, namun kembali hilang saat si pemilik merasa ada yang kurang. Gadis pirang yang tadinya tersenyum melirikkan mata ungunya ke bibir gadis iris _emerald_ tadi. Mengerti sinyal yang diberi, ia yang diberi sinyal tersenyum simpul dimana mata _emerald_ nya tidak menyipit, setelah menghela napas tentunya karna terpaksa.

" _Ne_?" Gadis musim semi tadi meminta pendapat dengan masih tersenyum.

"Woah, kau hebat, Shion. Kau berhasil membuat Sakura tersenyum!" Ia yang dipanggil Shion sedikit terkejut saat mendapati temannya yang lain di dekatnya.

"Kiba, jangan muncul mendadak begitu!" Bagi yang tidak mendengar Shion berbicara tadi, munkin mereka akan berpikir jika ia membentak teman laki-lakinya, Kiba. Namun, sebenarnya suara yang keluar hanya suara lembut khas Shion.

"Hehe, _gomen_ , Shion. Aku hanya tidak percaya jika Sakura bisa tersenyum feminim seperti itu." Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. Walau ia berbicara pada Shion, namun matanya melihat Sakura. Sakura sendiri kembali memasang raut tajam dan membuang muka, tetapi matanya melirik sinis Kiba.

" _Ara_ , sudahlah. Tapi, Sakura, kau dengar Kiba tadi kan? Kau punya senyum yang manis, jadi jangan disembunyikan begitu, sering-seringlah tersenyum." Shion menatap Sakura yang sedikit merah wajahnya, lalu terkikik geli dengan volume kecil.

"Kiba, jika kau tidak keberatan aku dan Sakura akan ke belakang panggung. Setelah ini adalah penampilan _dance_ kami."

"Ya, silahkan saja, _jaa ne_." Lelaki bertato segitiga merah itu melambaikan tangannya pelan menatap kepergian dua teman sekelasnya. _Iie_ , maksudnya dua mantan teman sekelasnya.

 _'Aku sudah berusaha dengan maksimal selama ini!'_

 **.**

 **.**

Hiburan sudah lewat beberapa saat yang lalu dan sekarang adalah acara makan-makannya. Sekelompok gadis yang dulu mendiami kelas VI-C tampak berkumpul di meja pojok ruangan. Satu diantaranya, tentu saja Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat jelas jika ia tidak menikmati suasana yang ada, tidak mengikuti pembicaraan teman-temannya, dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Shion yang melihat Sakura langsung menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya, "Jadi, sekarang ada apa lagi?"

" _Nandemonai_." Sakura bergumam tanpa menatap Shion, hanya melirik tangan gadis pirang itu yang berada di bahunya lalu kembali melanjutkan makan. Shion menaikkan satu alis tanda bingung dan kemudian menduduki satu bangku kosong di sebelah teman _pink_ nya. Mata ungunya menatap ke arah Sakura dengan tanya, tetapi ia tidak akan menuntut jawabannya, ia hanya akan menunggu.

"Hhh, kau tahu? Aku sudah berusaha keras selama tiga tahun ini. Aku.." Karena tanpa disuruh pun, Sakura akan memberitahunya.

"Y-ya, kita baru benar-benar dekat saat tahun terakhir. Kelas empat dan lima orang yang bisa ku anggap teman hanya satu, yaitu Matsuri. Aku selalu memerhatikanmu walau kita berbeda kelas. Kau pintar dan cantik, temanmu juga banyak karena kau ramah. Matsuri juga seperti itu,"

' _Tidak seperti aku.._ ' Rambut merah mudanya menutupi wajahnya, Shion ingin, tapi tidak bisa memastikan ekspresi Sakura saat ini.

"Jadi, aku berusaha untuk dekat dengan yang lainnya dan mencoba untuk tidak sibuk dengan duniaku. Aku juga meningkatkan nilaiku supaya tidak kalah, aku mencoba aktif dalam pelajaran." Shion yang mendengar hanya diam, dia tidak akan memotong Sakura. Lagipula ia juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Di kelas enam ini, aku senang bisa satu kelas denganmu dan Amaru. Dan ternyata kita juga bisa dekat, sampai-sampai kau mengajakku dan Amaru masuk kelompok _dance_ mu untuk acara perpisahan." Sakura masih menunduk dan ia tersenyum tipis mengingat memori yang ia bangun dulu.

"Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu." Shion akhirnya angkat bicara. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura untuk mendangakkan kepalanya, setelah itu ia tersenyum masam.

"Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk ujian akhir. Lalu hasilnya, nilaiku memang di atas Matsuri, cukup jauh perbedaannya sebenarnya. Namun, aku belum bisa mengalahkanmu." Mendengar itu Shion pun bereaksi, ia sedikit tersentak kaget tetapi kembali menunggu Sakura melanjutkan.

"Kau peringkat tiga, kau masuk tiga besar dalam paralel. Aku? Bahkan dengan nilaiku itu aku masih tidak bisa masuk sepuluh besar! Kau dengar pengumuman kelulusan tadi?! Aku diurutan empat belas. Padahal perbedaan poinku dengan poin lainnya yang di atasku hanya sedikit." Sakura kembali menunduk. Ia melampiaskan emosinya dengan menggenggam erat sendok dan garpu pada tangannya.

"Kau benar melakukan semua itu? Tapi itu prestasi yang bagus, kau tahu?" Shion berbicara setelah selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam, walau Sakura terlihat tidak perduli, tetapi ia tahu jika gadis merah muda di sampingnya itu mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ini menyebalkan, terserahlah!" Sakura memang membicarakan hal yang mengganggu ini karena mungkin bebannya bisa sedikit terangkat. Shion selalu menenangkan orang yang berkeluh kesah pada dirinya, jadi gadis Haruno ini berpikir mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan kembali _mood_ nya walau hanya sedikit dengan kata-kata lembut Shion.

" _Ne_ , aku tahu ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang kita bicarakan saat ini, tetapi aku sangat senang punya sahabat sepertimu, Saku- _chan_! Perkataanku memang tidak menyelesaikan masalahmu, setidaknya mungkin kau bisa tenang. Berusahalah lebih keras, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau bisa mengalahkanku, _ne_? Kita 'kan sahabat." Tangannya meraih Sakura sambil terkikik kecil dan dengan tangan itu Shion memeluknya. Sakura tertegun dan semakin menunduk dalam, tanpa berniat membalas pelukan gadis bermata ungu yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya.

Ya, Sakura salah. Dengan mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Shion dan mendengar kata-kata menenangkan gadis itu, Haruno Sakura hanya bertambah kesal tanpa beban yang meringan.

 _'Kau begitu baik, pantas saja aku iri padamu. Walau aku merasa ada yang… aneh.'_

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu memang terasa cepat. Tiga tahun yang lalu gadis musim semi itu baru saja memulai kehidupannya di kelas empat sekolah dasar. Ia baru saja akan menjalani kehidupan baru dengan satu anak baru di kelasnya. Tetapi lihat sekarang, tiga tahun tersebut sudah berlalu, dan sekarang akan memasuki kehidupan lainnya. Kehidupan sekolah menengah pertama. Dimana saat ini mereka yang baru lulus sedang mendaftarkan diri di sekolah keinginan mereka.

Di dapur rumahnya, gadis itu hanya sibuk ke sana-sini. Membuka-tutup kulkas dan lemari-lemari makanan di sana. Ia pun menghela napas dengan wajah frustasi bercampur sebal. Baru ingin melangkah keluar dapur, laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya berjalan masuk.

"Kau baru pulang?" Sakura berbicara seraya memerhatikan laki-laki berambut bata tadi yang mengangguk membalasnya. Laki-laki tadi menaruh bungkusan yang dibawanya di atas meja makan, kemudian meraih gelas untuk diisi air minum.

"Eh? Apa itu?" Sakura yang tadi hanya bersandar di meja lalu berbalik dan mengambil bungkusan tadi. Tanpa mengeluarkan isinya secara menyeluruh, si pembuka sudah tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Wah, benarkah? _Arigatou_. _Ne_ , _ne_ , kau memang _otouto_ yang perhatian, ya? Betapa kau memahami keadaanku yang butuh makanan saat ini." Haruno sulung itu mengeluarkan satu donat dari dalamnya dan langsung mencomotnya.

"Huuhh, _nee_ - _san_. Bagaimana kau bisa diet jika setiap saat makan cemilan? Pantas saja tidak ada lelaki yang mau denganmu." Bocah delapan tahun yang adalah adik lelaki Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kakaknya yang begitu senang ia belikan makanan ringan.

"Ada, kok, yang mau denganku. Hanya mereka saja yang tidak cocok denganku." Sakura membuang muka dari adiknya supaya adiknya itu, Gaara, tidak melihat semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

"Ya, terserah saja." Gaara mengangkat bahu tanda tidak mau tahu dan berjalan keluar dapur meninggalkan _aneki_ nya untuk menuju kamarnya. Setelah kepergian Konohamaru, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kembali dan menunduk. Seperti kecewa dengan kenyataan tentang dirinya.

 _'Hmm, walaupun itu benar.'_

 **.**

 **.**

Hari libur tahun ajaran baru dimana mereka yang lelah dengan tumpukan buku beristirahat sejenak dengan _refreshing_ yang pas dengan mereka. Tetapi tentu saja itu tidak berlaku dengan mereka yang lulus dan mencari sekolah baru, sama seperti gadis Haruno ini. Walau nilainya cukup tinggi, namun ia harus memantau sendiri peringkatnya.

Orang-orang yang berkumpul di satu bangunan sekolah itu benar-benar bising. Tampak topik hangat yang dibicirakan adalah calon murid baru di sekolah tempat mereka sekarang ini. Remaja-remaja tanggung yang mendaftar bisa langsung dikenali dengan pakaian mereka, yaitu seragam sekolah dasar. Yang dimana semua itu tidak berlaku bagi Sakura.

Haruno sulung ini duduk sendiri di salah satu kursi agak di ujung ruangan. Lepas dari atribut seragam sekolahnya dulu, ia mengenakan _jeans_ hitam tepat di atas lutut dan atasan kaos putih dengan tulisan " _Nothing Can Bring Me Down_ " berwarna abu-abu. Sebagai tambahan, ia lapisi kaos tersebut dengan rompi _jeans_ warna hijau tua yang kancingnya ia biarkan terbuka. Dan sepatunya adalah _sneakers_ berbahan _jeans_ abu-abu. Satu lagi, tersampir di bahunya sebuah tas selempang sedang berwarna putih gading.

Yang gadis _pink_ itu lakukan hanyalah menatap layar _handphone_ nya dan jam tangan yang ia genggam, tidak dipakainya. Dengan kesendiriannya dan tampilannya, ia tak tampak terganggu dengan sekelilingnya yang bisa dibilang sedang membicarakan dirinya. Entah karena ia tak memakai seragam atau mungkin karena ia tampak paling berbeda dan mencolok di sana. ' _Siapa perduli?_ ' Sakura mendengus pelan. Dengan ia yang mengangkat dagu angkuh juga tatapan mencelanya, kelihatan sekali jika ia merendahkan tempatnya sekarang dan orang-orang yang membicarakannya.

' _Ini menyebalkan. Kalau saja_ kaa _-_ san _memasukkanku ke SMP swasta, ini tidak akan terjadi._ ' Remaja bermata emerald itu menatap sekitarnya sejenak dan beralih melihat layar yang menampilkan nama-nama calon siswa yang bertahan untuk menjadi siswa baru SMP ini. Ia membuka tas selempangnya dan memastikan jika isinya tidak ada yang kurang. Lalu ia menyampirkannya lagi dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Baginya ia sudah cukup lama duduk di sana. Gadis itu juga muak mendengarkan ocehan orang-orang di sana. Suasana yang jauh berbeda dari kehidupan biasanya di swasta, melelahkan untuknya. Sakura memang terlampau tidak perduli dengan lingkungan, tetapi ia juga punya batas kesabaran. Satu-satunya solusi yang berhasil ia temukan hanyalah pergi dari sana dan pulang ke rumah.

' _Cih, aku akan satu sekolah dengan serangga-serangga ini?_ '

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi dengan cuaca bagus sangatlah mendukung kelangsungan hari. Dimana pada jam ini gelombang manusia sudah meninggalkan tempat istirahat mereka dan melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Matahari memang sudah mulai naik dengan cahaya yang masih aman bagi kesehatan. Makin siang waktu, semakin sering pula deru kendaraan terdengar. Salah satunya yang ikut mendukung adalah mobil milik keluarga Haruno yang mengantar anak sulung mereka untuk ikut MOS hari terakhirnya.

Mata _emerald_ nya bergerak mencari objek bagus untuk diperhatikan di sepanjang jalan. Dagunya bertopang di tangannya dan bibirnya hanya berupa garis datar saat ini. Memang terlihat sibuk mencari hal bagus dikarenakan kebosanan yang datang. Menggunakan ekor matanya ia melirik ke pangkuannya dimana sebuket bunga mawar plastik berwarna putih berada di sana. Tangkainya yang diikat dijadikan satu digenggam tak terlalu erat oleh tangan kanannya.

' _Huh, ini menyebalkan. Apalagi itu festival bertema bunga? Kalau mau buat, ya, buat saja. Tapi jangan menyuruh murid-murid sekolah untuk menyumbang bunga plastik seperti ini!_ ' Baginya ini benar-benar mengesalkan untuk membawa sepuluh tangkai bunga plastik begini.

Selama sepuluh menit perjalanan menuju sekolah, yang Sakura lakukan hanya menggerutu. Menenteng sebuket bunga di tangan termasuk faktor yang mengganggunya. Awalnya ia berniat memasukkannya dalam tas, namun dilarang ibunya. Katanya nanti bunganya akan rusak.

' _Cih, alasan macam apa itu?_ ' Gadis itu mengingat perkataan ibunya lagi. Selagi menggerutu, gadis dua belas tahun itu membenarkan letak tas ranselnya dan membuka pintu mobil saat diberhentikan oleh ayahnya yang menyupir. Berpamitan sebentar tanpa kata-kata, Sakura menapakkan kakinya di jalanan beraspal dan mengikuti murid sebayanya memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Bisa ia lihat dengan mata jernihnya jika siswa-siswi lainnya juga membawa bunga plastik seperti dirinya. Dan itu sedikit menenangkan hatinya. 'Heh _, jadi aku bukan satu-satunya orang aneh yang membawa bunga, ya?_ ' Senyum kecil tercipta di wajahnya, senyum miring lebih tepatnya. Mengesampingkan semua hal, dengan kakinya ia melangkah menuju kelas MOSnya.

Di sekolah negeri ini Haruno Sakura memang belum memiliki teman, padahal sudah memasuki MOS hari ketiga dan terakhir. Ia sama sekali belum berkenalan, karena pada dasarnya gadis ini tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Sampai sekarang ini juga ia belum melihat seseorang yang berasal dari sekolah dasar yang sama dengannya. Jikalau pun sudah, hanya beberapa anak lelaki yang ia kenali.

Perempuan ini memasuki kelasnya dan melangkah dengan tenang tanpa memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia menuju bangkunya di depan meja guru, kursi di pojok depan kanan ruangan. Sudah nyaman duduk di sana, ia tak berniat menyapa _teman-teman_ nya seperti yang lain. Hanya duduk, mengeluarkan novel, dan membaca untuk menunggu bel.

Gadis dari sekolah swasta ini juga menghiraukan gadis lainnya yang menjadi teman sebangkunya. Bukannya sombong tidak mau menyapa duluan, hanya saja teman satu mejanya itu terlihat sudah bisa membiasakan diri di sini. Bukan hanya di kelas, tetapi juga dengan kelas lain. Dalam sehari, Sakura juga perhatikan jika teman gadis itu langsung bertambah jumlahnya. Rasanya aneh saja jika gadis musim semi ini menyapa duluan, sehingga ia biarkan saja perempuan di sebelahnya. Lagipula ia juga tak mengingat nama gadis itu.

' _Aku tak butuh banyak teman, pasti akan menyebalkan jika punya._ '

 **.**

 **.**

Istirahat pertama hari MOS terakhir seperti biasa ia lakukan sendiri dengan membaca. Tangannya dengan pelan membalik selembar kertas buku yang telah selesai ia baca. Suasana kelas tiba-tiba saja bertambah berisik dengan suara pekikan gadis-gadis di kelasnya. Benar-benar mengganggu, pojok depan kelas sebelah kiri sana. Sebenarnya Sakura ini tidak mau ambil pusing, tapi suara-suara cempreng para gadis itu memaksa masuk ke gendang telinganya.

'' _Ne_ , kau masuk di kelas mana?" Satu perempuan dengan wajah berseri bertanya pada teman di sebelahnya yang terlihat sedang memastikan suatu daftar di kertas yang ditempelkan pada papan tulis.

"Um, kelas 1-5 sepertinya."

"Kyaa! Kita satu kelas, leganya ada seseorang yang ku kenal di kelasku nanti." Gadis yang bertanya tadi kembali mencerahkan wajahnya dan memegang tangan perempuan yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya nanti.

"Tadi kalian bilang kelas 1-5, ya? Wah, sayang sekali, kami masuk kelas 1-4." Bisa Sakura tebak dua orang gadis datang menginterupsi pembicaraan. Tapi Sakura tak bisa tahu pasti apakah nada bicara perempuan yang menginterupsi tadi memang terlihat menyesal atau dibuat-buat sedih.

Tatapan kesal Sakura karena tertanggu langsung berganti menjadi tatapan mengintimidasi yang ia tujukan pada salah satu perempuan yang akan memasuki kelas 1-4 seperti yang dikatakannya barusan. Sedang orang yang ditatap tidak mengetahui karena membelakangi Sakura. Berpikir dan memerhatikan gadis tadi sejenak, kekesalan Sakura pada teman sekelas MOSnya itu berubah menjadi-jadi. Dikarenakan sikap orang yang diperhatikannya terlihat manja pada teman di sampingnya. Kesalahan besar gadis tadi, Haruno Sakura benci pada orang yang membual sifat dan manja.

' _Karena sebagian besar dari mereka hanyalah pengkhianat di belakang._ '

 **.**

 **.**

Bel sekolah menggema dari sudut ke sudut koridor gedung. Kebanyakan memang tidak terganggu dengan suara bisingnya, tetapi mereka yang kebetulan berdiri tepat di bawah bel langsung saja menggerutu. Seusai istirahat pertama di hari MOS terakhir, siswa-siswi kelas satu akan berpindah dari kelas MOS ke kelas tetap yang akan didiami selama dua semester.

Sakura. Perempuan bermata _emerald_ dan kulit susunya sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk dimasukan ke dalam tas ransel _maroon_ nya. Jaket abu-abu tuanya ia sampirkan di lengan kirinya dengan tangannya yang menenteng buku novel yang selalu ia baca sejak dua hari yang lalu. Merasa sudah beres, ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan merapikan tempat duduknya.

 _Aneki_ dari Konohamaru itu berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Sebelum keluar, ia berhenti sebentar untuk melihat daftar pembagian kelas yang ditempelkan di papan tulis. Iris hijaunya bergerak dari atas ke bawah mencari namanya dan saat sudah ditemukannya matanya bergilir ke samping menuju tabel kelas. _1-2_ , tertulis di sana. Setelah mendapat informasi tentang dirinya, kakinya pun membawa dirinya keluar kelas. Berbelok ke kanan dan lurus sedikit dari pintu kelas MOSnya, kelas 1-3, sampailah Sakura di kelas tetapnya.

Di luar pintu, Sakura berhenti dan berdiri di sana. Dari tempatnya bisa ia dapati suasana riuh dalam kelas 1-2. Mereka yang di dalam sepertinya sudah langsung akrab dan bercanda-ria. Sebenarnya ia enggan untuk masuk, namun menyadari tidak ada seorang murid lagi yang berkeliaran di lorong, Sakura pun melangkah masuk.

Kentara sekali jika ia ragu-ragu dalam mengambil langkah menuju satu kursi kosong di barisan ke dua pojok dekat pintu masuk. Kursi di sebelah sudah terisi oleh seorang perempuan berambut _pony tail_. Tanpa ucapan permisi Haruno itu langsung menduduki tempat duduk itu dan memasukkan jaket juga novelnya ke dalam laci. Merasa ada yang memerhatikan dirinya, Sakura memberi tatapan bertanya pada gadis kuncir kuda di sebelahnya.

" _Ano_ , kau Sakura kan? Ingat denganku?" Jari telunjuk gadis tadi diarahkan pada dirinya sendiri sambil meminta jawaban pada Sakura. Sakura yang ditanyai begitu memutar otaknya dan mencerna wajah teman sebangkunya.

" _Aa_ , Yamanaka Ino dari SD yang sama denganku bekas murid kelas VI-A." Pantas Sakura merasa familiar, ternyata seseorang dari sekolahnya dulu. Sebelum gadis yang bernama Ino itu menjawab, mata _emerald_ Sakura memindai kelas tetapnya. Satu persatu ia teliti, ternyata beberapa dapat ia kenali merupakan teman sekolah dasarnya dulu. Laki-laki dan perempuan, mereka yang Sakura pikir tidak akan masuk ke sekolah negeri seperti dirinya.

"Wah, aku kira kau tidak mengenaliku." Kalimat Yamanaka Ino membuyarkan lamunannya dan membuat si Haruno sulung memfokuskan diri pada Ino lagi. Sebagai balasan kata-kata tadi, Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua bahu sebagai jawaban tak pasti.

"Panggil aku Ino saja, ya, dan aku akan memanggilmu Sakura." Bagi sebagian orang memang aneh berkenalan dengan teman SD sendiri, padahal mereka sudah bersama selama enam tahun. Tetapi keduanya tidak pernah bertegur sapa karena hanya dengan mengetahui nama masing-masing itu sudah cukup bagi mereka dulu. Setidaknya untuk kali pertama mereka berbicara mereka tidak terjebak dalam jalan yang dikenal dengan kecanggungan.

Selama hari itu hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Ino selalu bersama dengan Sakura. Membuat novel si _pink_ menjadi tak tersentuh. Mereka lebih tepatnya Ino membicarakan banyak hal dengan topik utama masa-masa SD mereka. Sakura hanya menambahkan sedikit, lagipula di masa sekolah dasarnya tidak ada banyak hal yang pantas dikenang terjadi pada dirinya.

Selama seharian itu juga Sakura memerhatikan Ino hingga hal terkecilnya. Dari cara gadis _blonde_ itu berbicara, tersenyum, mencari topik pembicaraan, gaya tubuhnya, dan caranya memarahi seseorang yang satu kelas dengan mereka tadi. Bersamaan dengan kepingan-kepingan kecil itu menyatu, Sakura sadari jika Ino sangat mirip dengan Matsuri.

Mereka mirip dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan Sakura sebenarnya cukup nyaman dengan hal itu. Tetapi itu membuatnya terlihat seperti ingin berteman dengan Ino karena kemiripannya dengan sahabatnya sewaktu SD. ' _Tidak, aku tidak bisa berpikir seperti itu._ ' Dengan kata lain Haruno Sakura tidak tulus berteman dengan Yamanaka Ino. Segera saja ia tepis semua itu. Gadis musim semi itu bertekad tidak akan melihat Matsuri dalam diri Ino. Ia akan mencoba mendekatkan diri mencari ikatan baru dengan berbeda.

' _Maka itu, semoga saja beberapa ini hanya memiliki satu wajah._ '

 **.**

 **.**

Ia bisa mendengar kegaduhan kelasnya dari ujung koridor tempatnya berdiri. Kegaduhan yang membuat suasana pagi segar terasa seperti siang yang gerah. Haruno Sakura baru saja berpikir bahwa mungkin saja ia akan menyesali masuknya ia ke kelas 1-2. Rambut merah mudanya yang sedikit melebihi bahu tidak serapi biasanya. Dengan jari ia menyisir surainya selagi ia berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Pandangannya yang lurus ke depan dan raut wajahnya yang dingin mengundang tatapan tak bersahabat gadis-gadis kelas lain yang dilewatinya.

Haruno bungsu tadi memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya. Sepertinya tidak ada anak di kelasnya yang menyadari kehadirannya. Mengabaikan hal itu, Sakura membaca novelnya yang berbeda dari novel yang kemarin ia baca. Kelas akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi, waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk menyelesaikan bab sekarang ini.

Dari pandangannya ia bisa melihat bayangan dua orang gadis berjalan di sebelah tempat duduknya, terlihat seperti ingin menyapanya. Perempuan dari hari kemarin, Yamanaka Ino, dan seorang lainnya yang tidak Sakura kenal., berambut gelap dari yang bisa ia lihat. Sakura yang walau sedang serius membaca, bisa mengetahui dua gadis tadi memiliki urusan dengannya. Namun, karena keduanya tak kunjung berbicara gadis bermata emerald itu yang mengeluarkan suara duluan.

"Apa?" Sakura melirik sedikit dua sosok di sebelahnya. Yang pirang tersenyum lebar dan terlihat bingung dengan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, sedangkan yang biru tua rambutnya memankan jari-jarinya yang disimpulkan Sakura jika mungkin ia gadis pemalu.

" _Etto_ , Sakura, kami tidak mengganggu, 'kan?" Ino menampilkan senyum kikuknya dan takut-takut menatap Sakura langsung.

"Tidak." Sakura sendiri menaikkan satu alisnya tanda bingung dengan sikap dua gadis di samping mejanya.

"Tapi kau tampak keberatan, haruskah kami pergi?" Sakura melihat si gadis lavender meremas tangannya. Ia tahu arti gaya tubuh itu. Gaya tubuh yang menyiratkan ketidaknyamanan dan keresahan.

"Mungkin kau yang keberatan."

"E-eh?" Gadis biru tadi terkejut mendengar Sakura yang dengan mudah membalikkan kalimatnya. Dan sekarang ia bertambah gugup dengan Sakura yang menatapnya intens. Ia mencoba mencari objek menarik untuk dipandangi di kelasnya sekarang selain gadis musim semi yang sedang menatapnya. Setidaknya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" _Ano_ , ada apa dengan suasana ini? Hahaha, bagaimana jika mulai dari awal saja?" Ino menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup dan tertawa terbata-bata. Ia memerhatikan Sakura juga gadis yang dibawanya untuk dikenalkannya pada Sakura, Hinata.

" _Etto_ , Sakura, ini Hinata. Aku yakin kau belum mengenalnya, ia duduk sendirian di depan meja kita." Gadis _blonde_ itu langsung saja mengenalkan Hinata tanpa basa-basi yang menyenangkan. Ia berpikir mungkin ini bisa menggantikan suasana lalu menjadi baru.

" _Hai_ , namaku Hyūga Hinata. Tempat dudukku berada tepat di depanmu. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Perempuan yang dibawa Ino tadi sontak mengenalkan dirinya tepat setelah Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia juga menambahkan perkenalan dirinya dengan sedikit membungkuk sopan di hadapan Sakura.

" _Sou_. Haruno Sakura _desu_ , _yoroshiku mo_." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sekali dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke kanan pada Ino yang tampak puas.

" _Nani_? Aku hanya ingin mengenalkannya padamu. Dia terlihat menyendiri di pojokan dan tidak terlihat, selalu bersandar di dinding sebelahnya seolah ingin ditelan. Jadi aku sapa saja." Ino melipat tangan di depan dadanya dan memasang ekspresi prihatin di wajahnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat disetiap kata pada kalimat yang diucapnya.

"Lebih baik kita bersama saja, berhubung kita bertiga tidak dekat dengan siapa-siapa di kelas ini." Yamanaka pirang itu berkacak pinggang dan berkata seenaknya. Ia terus saja mengoceh tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Walau anak-anak lain di sana sebenarnya tidak begitu perduli dengan mereka bertiga. Hinata juga sepertinya mulai bisa memahami posisinya, ia terlihat mudah berbaur dengan dua teman barunya. Sakura pun kembali melupakan bukunya hanya untuk membalas setiap obrolan mereka bertiga.

Dan beberapa waktu kemudian, ketika jam pelajaran pertama hari itu baru saja dimulai. Haruno Sakura menyadari, jika sedikit demi sedikit, gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya saat ini. gadis supel berambut pirang bernama kecil Ino. Mulai menarik dirinya dan perempuan Hyūga di depannya untuk memasuki lingkaran hubungan pertemanan dengan cara _ala_ Yamanaka Inonya.

' _Hari lainnya, hari dimana aku membiarkan diriku sendiri tenggelam secara rela dalam hubungan persahabatan._ '

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, tentu saja aku menghiraukannya. Walau sebenarnya dia lumayan tampan." Gadis pirang itu mengatakannya dengan lancar. Bahkan, ia tak sadar jika teman _pink_ nya sudah memasang wajah mual tanpa segan-segan.

"Oh, jangan bercanda. Sebegitu buruknya, 'kah, seleramu, Ino?" Si _pink_ tadi berkata sambil memutar matanya, kemudian melirik Ino sebagai isyarat merendahkan. Gadis lainnya, si Hyūga, hanya tersenyum geli memerhatikan kedua teman barunya. Sepertinya ia akan menarik kata-katanya jika ia akan menyesal masuk ke kelas 1-2 karena ia mulai bisa menikmati harinya di sini. Teman-teman sekelasnya juga terlihat tidak buruk, sama dengan dua teman baru yang belakangan ini dekat dengannya.

Dentangnya bel masuk sekolah menghentikan lamunan Hinata. Ia melirik Ino dan Sakura yang duduk di belakangnya dan tersenyum, setelah ia melirik singkat kursi sebelahnya yang kosong. Gadis berambut biru ini memang duduk sendirian, katanya seseorang yang harusnya sebangku dengannya telah pindah ke Tokyo.

Pintu kelas langsung tertutup saat guru yang mengajar telah memasuki kelas. Bisa dilihat jika beliau tidaklah sendiri. Seorang perempuan yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan ekspresi wajah aneh bersamanya. Rambut oranyenya sebahu dan matanya kecoklatan. Tadi guru itu mengenalkannya sebagai Fūma Sasame.

Sakura memandang cuek gadis tadi dan Ino kelihatannya tertarik, sedangkan Hinata terlihat sedikit menggeser kursinya menjauhi Sasame yang sekarang menjadi teman satu mejanya. Dari sudut pandang Sakura, bisa ia lihat jika Fūma tadi sempat melemparkan senyum kecil pada Hinata.

Tak lama, guru tadi berjalan keluar kelas. Katanya ingin mengambil laptopnya di ruang guru. Langsung saja kelas 1-2 menjadi ramai. Ino juga tidak membuang kesempatan dan memanggil gadis baru tadi. Walau sebenarnya dia tidak pantas juga dibilang baru karena angkatan kelas satu sekarang ini bahkan baru benar-benar sekolah hari ini. Tiga hari lalu 'kan mereka baru menjalani masa orientasi.

"Nah, kita pasti akan menjadi teman baik, berhubung kau duduk di sini. Aku Ino." Yamanaka menampilkan senyum manisnya setelah Sasame menghadap dirinya. Ino mengulurkan tangon untuk dijabat Sasame. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, walau sedikit ragu ia akhirnya berjabat tangan dengan gadis di sebelahnya.

"Dan ini di sebelahmu, Hyūga Hinata. Sedangkan yang disebelahku, Haruno Sakura." Ino mengerling Sakura setelah memperkenalkan Hinata. Sasame yang pembawaannya ringan langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura sendiri masih memandangi objek di depannya, ia perhatikan secara terperinci perempuan oranye yang sekarang menjadi bagian kelasnya.

Sasame yang merasa tangannya tidak disambut merubah suasana sekitar menjadi canggung. Ino pun menyikut lengan bawah Sakura sambil melirik sekilas tangan Sasame yang sepertinya akan ditarik kembali oleh pemiliknya. Haruno sulung itu yang awalnya memang tidak berniat membalas salaman Sasame akhirnya menyambutnya mau tidak mau, walau tanpa senyum. ' _Daripada mendengar omelan Ino_ ,' batinnya dalam hati.

Ketiganya-Ino, Hinata, dan Sasame- terlibat perbincangan seru yang dimana Sakura tidak tertarik untuk ikut ambil bagian. 'Well _, apa aku juga akan dengan dia, ya?'_ Haruno itu sedikit memberi pandangan mencelanya setelah beberapa saat ia menilai gadis Fūma tadi. Ia intens memerhatikan cara si oranye berbicara dan berlagak.

Menerka-nerka seperti apa kepribadiannyan, seperti apa sifatnya, seperti apa caranya mengontrol diri, dan lain sebagainya. Sedikit bosan dengan obrolan tiga perempuan di dekatnya, Sakura mengedarkan pandangan hijaunya ke ujung kelas. Duduk di sana dua laki-laki yang begitu berbeda. Yang satu pucat sedang yang lain sedikit tan. Yang satu raven, lainnya hitam. Namun, kedua mata mereka sama-onix.

"Hey, yang rambutnya hitam diikat satu itu namanya Idate, 'kan?" Tanpa sadar Sakura bertanya pada tiga temannya. Yang menyebabkan percakapan mereka terhenti.

"Oh, itu. Ya, benar, kau tahu dari mana?" Ino mengernyit bingung. Setahunya, Sakura tidak mengenal murid-murid di sini selain yang berasal satu sekolah dasar dengan mereka. Lalu, tahu dari mana gadis itu?

"Hmm, dulu lumayan dekat." Sakura tidak melirik Ino dan tetap memerhatikan dua laki-laki tadi, lebih tepatnya yang berkulit pucat.

"Kalau sebelahnya?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Gadis yang baru hari ini masuk, Sasame menimpali. Ia memerhatikan Sakura dan Ino yang terlihat begitu penasaran dengan Uchiha.

"Bukannya namanya itu Shimura Sai, ya?"

"Mungkin." Sakura terlihat ingin mengiyakan jawaban Ino walau sedikit ragu. Pasalnya Sasame berkata jika namanya itu Sasuke, sedangkan Ino dan dirinya sendiri beranggapan jika itu Sai.

"Tapi Sai tidak setampan itu dan sepertinya Sai jauh lebih pucat."

"Eh? Sai? Shimura Sai yang itu, ya? Yang sepertinya tidak punya perasaan itu?" Hinata yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya bersuara.

"Iya, memangnya ada berapa Shimura, sih, di sini?" Ino terdengar lebih sarkastik. Ino dan Sakura, mereka punya teman seangkatan waktu sekolah dasar, yaitu Shimura. Pucat, rambut dan mata hitam, dan seolah tak berperasaan. Seorang anak bermasalah yang saat kenaikan kelas enam pindah sekolah karena dikeluarkan. Dan sekarang mereka melihat seorang laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang sekilas mirip dengan Sai.

"Tidak, aku hanya pernah dengar jika ia anak yang nakal." Hinata berkata dengan berhati-hati, ia sambil mengingat-ingat kabar yang pernah ia dengar dulu. Supaya ia tidak salah memberitahu tiga temannya.

Keempatnya sekarang memerhatikan Uchiha tadi yang terlihat berdebat sesuatu dengan laki-laki yang duduk di depannya. Bahkan, mungkin melibatkan emosi. Wajah Uchiha itu terlihat marah dan sudah mengepalkan tangan. Sepertinya kedua laki-laki itu akan saling adu tonjok. Orang bodoh sekalipun pasti tahu jika Uchiha Sasuke memiliki pengendalian emosi yang buruk dan gemar berkelahi hanya dengan melihatnya sekarang ini.

"Ya, ia anak yang bermasalah yang dulu pernah satu sekolah dasar denganku dan Ino, lalu Uchiha tadi itu sekilas terlihat seperti Shimura."

' _Aku rasa sesuatu yang merepotkan akan terjadi antara aku dengannya nanti._ '

 **TBC**

Republish!

Segala macam bentuk review diterima dan author mengharapkan sebuah pembetulan dari reader.

Jaa matta na!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Belyuva Sasuko Presents**

 **Space Between Lies & Truth**

 **Phrase 2**

 **Boy With A Girl Or Girl With A Boy**

Hari yang menyenangkan, hari yang menyedihkan, tetapi saat ini hanyalah hari yang biasa. Sekolah yang terlampau biasa, dengan para guru yang entah mengapa terlihat menyebalkan, teman seangkatan yang sensitif, dan kembali lagi ke kehidupan yang sangat membosankan.

Haruno Sakura lagi-lagi berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri saat memasuki gerbang sekolahnya yang ramai. Hari ini ia datang lebih siang dari yang biasanya. Sejak turun dari mobil hitam yang dikendarai ayahnya, mata para murid di sana tak teralihkan darinya. Mulai dari saat Sakura membenahi tas ranselnya hingga tataan rambut _pink_ tanggungnya.

Sejak kecil Sakura memang diajari keluarganya cara bertingkah laku yang ternyata terbawa hingga sekarang. Sangat terlihat bagaimana ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya begitu berbeda dengan anak lain di sana. Rok biru selututnya terayun takala ia berjalan melewati siswa-siswi sekolahnya, entah itu satu angkatan atau _senior_ nya.

Pandangan mata beserta ekspresi yang datar seolah menunjukkan perbedaan posisi mereka. Laki-laki yang melihatnya entah mengapa berdecak penuh arti. Dan kebanyakan perempuan di sana, yang ternyata sebagian besar _teman_ seangkatannya, mencibir dengan kesal. Seperti hanya dengan melihat gadis _pink_ itu mereka merasa direndahkan.

' _Bagus, Haruno, belum genap dua minggu di tempat ini dan kau sudah membuat mereka mengibarkan bendera perang dengan namamu, cih._ ' Sakura mengabaikan mereka semua dengan mudah, lagipula ia sudah biasa mengabaikan hal-hal disekitarnya. Ini bukan lagi sesuatu yang baru baginya.

Setelah melewati beberapa lorong panjang, ia pun bisa kembali tenang saat merasakan suasana kelasnya yang perlahan akrab dengan dirinya. Kelasnya sudah ramai dan sepertinya tinggal bangkunya yang belum terisi. Ia pun segera menghampiri kursinya dan meletakkan beberapa buku di dalam laci meja.

Di sudut belakang ruangan, ia bisa lihat Sasame dan Hinata yang sedang bercengkrama dengan dengan seseorang gadis yang tidak ia kenali. Sedang Ino, Sakura mendapatinya mengobrol dengan Kiba, laki-laki pecinta anjing yang satu sekolah dasar dengannya dan Ino dulu. ' _Rupanya ia masuk negeri juga, aku baru sadar.'_

Mengingat sebuah hal penting yang harus segera diselesaikan, Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri lelaki tambun yang duduk dua meja di sebrang mejanya, berhubung laki-laki itu sedang sendirian. Sakura tidak ingin menarik perhatian teman sekelasnya yang lain.

"Hei," Sakura memanggil anak tadi, Choji, yang membalas panggilan Sakura dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, Akimichi, tapi berhentilah membuat diriku sebagai bahan candaanmu." Sakura berkata dengan pelan, ia menunduk menatap Akimichi Choji yang kepalanya tidak sejajar dengannya karena Choji duduk di kursinya dan Sakura berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Mengapa juga kau anggap serius? Aku 'kan hanya bercan-"

"Karena aku tidak suka."

Choji tersentak menghentikan perkataannya. Laki-laki tembam itu sedikit bingung yang dicampuri rasa keterkejutan ketika mendengar nada Sakura yang sangat dingin juga menusuk. Choji hanya terdiam menatap Sakura yang mulai menjauhkan dirinya.

Walau pernah menuntut ilmu bersama selama enam tahun di sekolah dasar, Choji tak terlalu mengenal Haruno Sakura. Yang ia tahu, Haruno adalah perempuan yang sedikit dijauhi di SDnya dulu. Teman-temannya dulu menggosipkan jika ia adalah seorang yang _freak_ dan tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya di kelas sambil menulis hal yang tidak mereka ketahui atau menjelajahi rak-rak buku perpustakaan sekolah yang tinggi.

Choji pun berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tentang Sakura dari kepalanya. Ia benar-benar pusing jika sudah membahas gadis itu. ' _Bisa-bisa aku ketularan aneh, deh._ ' Dengusnya tanpa sadar.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa menit lagi bel tanda usainya istirahat pasti berbunyi. Sakura yang sedang mengisi tinta spidol di samping meja guru tidak mengindahkan Ino yang berteriak memanggilnya dari depan pintu. Gadis musim semi itu hanya melirik Ino sekilas lalu membelakanginya dengan acuh.

Saat sedang meneteskan tinta hitam ke dalam spidol, baru disadarinya jika ada dua orang perempuan di dekatnya. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Mau tidak mau Sakura jadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya merasa akhir cerita mereka itu tidaklah bagus. Maksudku, kenapa mereka dengan bodohnya tidak memikirkan strategi dulu." Kata-kata itu keluar dari salah satu perempuan berambut merah sebahu. Ia menggunakan kacamata dan memiliki iris sewarna batu _ruby_.

Perempuan lain yang diajak si merah berbicara terlihat tidak paham dengan maksud lawan bicaranya. Ia hanya bergumam sesuatu yang terdengar seperti kata entah sambil mengangkat kedua bahu tanda tidak tahu, lalu berjalan pergi karena dipanggil temannya di luar kelas.

"Kalau begitu buat saja akhir mereka sendiri seperti yang kau mau." Tanpa sadar Sakura yang sudah selesai mengisi _board marker_ menyeletuk berbicara pada si merah. Pemakai kacamata itu sedikit terkejut karena ada yang menanggapinya. Sakura sendiri juga kaget dengan dirinya yang repot-repot mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hm, buat saja cerita sendiri dengan karakter yang kau maksud kalau tidak puas dengan yang asli." Saat ini mereka berbicara berhadap-hadapan, sebelumnya hanya kepala mereka saja yang tertoleh.

"Begitu, boleh juga." Sakura mengangguk menanggapi. Ia merasa lumayan juga berbicara dengan gadis ini, padahal mereka belum saling mengenali nama mereka.

"Omong-omong, kau dari SD swasta di timur itu 'kan?" Mata _ruby_ nya memandangi Sakura penuh minat, Sakura sendiri kembali mengangguk.

"Aku dari swasta barat. Kudengar ada gadis bernama Sakura di sana, apa kau mengenalnya?" Sakura tidak begitu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya. Ia hanya menanggapi seadanya.

"Ada dua perempuan bernama Sakura di sana, mungkin yang kau maksud itu Tanaka Sakura."

"Eh? Kalau Tanaka, sih, aku sudah kenal. Kami dulu sering bertanding basket untuk pertandingan persahabatan antar sekolah. Aku tahu Sakura yang lainnya juga dari Tanaka."

"Berarti yang kau maksud itu aku." Sakura menjawab tanpa minat. Sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut mengetahui ia yang dimaksud gadis di depannya. Ia berspekulasi jika Tanakalah yang ditanya. Maksudnya, ayolah, siapa juga yang kenal dengan Haruno Sakura? Semua murid swasta pasti sadar, jika ada yang bertanya mengenai Sakura, pasti Tanaka yang dimaksud. Bukan Haruno yang dianggap _weirdo_ oleh orang-orang.

"Jadi kau Sakura, ya? Aku Karin, Uzumaki Karin." Perkenalannya dengan Karin tidak begitu canggung, walau Sakura tidak terlalu menyukai sikap Karin. Sejak obrolan mereka dimulai, Sakura sadari jika Karin itu terlalu _blak-blakan_. Karin juga terlihat urakan untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Rambut pendeknya sedikit acak-acakan, kemeja putihnya juga kusut dibeberapa bagian, dasinya terpasang longgar, lengan almamater hitamnya digulung sebatas siku, dan tingkah lakunya seperti laki-laki.

' _Huh, tomboy rupanya_.' Haruno Sakura juga tidak terlalu suka dengan yang namanya perempuan tetapi bersikap seperti lelaki. Berisik dan merepotkan kalau menurutnya.

"Ya, salam kenal." Sakura menanggapi perkenalan Karin setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Setelah itu ia juga memerhatikan Karin yang sekarang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki di belakang kelas.

' _Belakang kelas? Tapi dia 'kan.._ ' Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah Karin. Seperti yang dipikirkannya, berisik. Gadis _ruby_ itu berbicara dengan cara berteriak dengan keras. Ia yang berada di dekatnya tentu merasa terganggu. Sakura pun tak tanggung-tanggung memperlihatkan rasa terganggu dari matanya. Karin yang menyadari rasa kesal Sakura tampak tidak perduli, ia hanya mengacuhkannya dan kembali berbicara dengan teman lelakinya.

Haruno sulung itu mendengus dan memutar bola matanya, ia tampak akan berjalan menuju bangkunya dimana Ino, Hinata, dan Sasame sudah berada di sana.

"Karin, tangkap!"

"!"

Sakura terdiam ditempatnya, sebuah spidol hitam milik kelasnya baru saja melayang mengenai kepalanya dengan mulus. Ia pun melirik tajam si pelempar, yang ternyata adalah lelaki yang berbicara dengan Karin. Alangkah terkejutnya Sakura saat menyadari rambut raven itu. ' _Cih, Uchiha!_ '

Karin menolehkan kepalnya ke arah Sakura yang terpaut dua langkah di samping kanannya. Ia sangat kaget ketika tahu spidol yang seharusnya ia tangkap malah terlempar ke kepala teman barunya. Dahinya mengerut, pasalnya Sasuke itu tidak pernah meleset saat melempar sesuatu. Walau jagonya dibidang sepak bola, Uchiha itu juga bintang basket saat SD dulu.

"Tidak sengaja." Sasuke berteriak sedikit untuk menjangkau Sakura.

' _Apa? Tidak sengaja katanya? Mana permintaan maafnya? Kurang ajar!_ ' Rasa kesal Sakura semakin bertambah karena tidak dimintai maaf. Apalagi Uchiha tadi hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan kemudian berbicara dengan temannya, Idhate, yang berada di sebelahnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Kedutan di dahi Haruno Sakura semakin bertambah. Darimana juga lelaki biadab itu mendapatkan spidol kelas yang tadi baru saja ia isi? Sakura merasa ada yang menghampirinya, ia menoleh ke arah si pendatang.

"Maafkan Sasuke, ya, ia tidak sengaja sepertinya." Rupanya Karin. ' _He? Kenapa malah si tomboy ini yang minta maaf, mana lelaki tak bermoral itu?! Katanya sepertinya lagi, berarti 'kan Karin sendiri juga tidak tahu temannya itu sengaja atau tidak! Tunggu, teman?! Cih, pantas sama-sama mengesalkan._ '

Sakura hanya melirik Karin sebal selama beberapa saat. Gadis Haruno itu pun berlalu meninggalkan si Uzumaki sambil mendengus dengan sorot mata terganggu, walau begitu caranya berjalan tetap sama. Penuh percaya diri seperti di atas _catwalk_.

' _Apa-apan si_ pinkie _itu, sudah beruntung aku meminta maaf. Walaupun aku hanya mewakilkan, seharusnya ia tetap menjawabku. Dan astaga, caranya berjalan itu sangat menyebalkan! Sombong sekali!_ '

Tanpa Karin sadari, Sasuke sudah berada di sebelahnya memerhatikan wajahnya yang tertekuk. Uchiha itu memandang bingung teman sekolah dasarnya, tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipermasalahkan. Penasaran, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Karin yang ternyata tertuju pada gadis merah muda yang tidak sengaja terkena lemparan spidolnya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menggambar.

'Pink _?_ ' Seringai merekah diwajah rupawannya dengan mata _onyx_ berkilat penuh arti tanpa empunya sadari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** Sakura."

Pagi yang cerah, tentunya akan sangat kontras jika disandingkan dengan suasana hati yang terselubung awan gelap. Dan Haruno Sakura tidak pernah mempermasalahkan suasana hatinya ketika sekolah. Ia akan datang dengan tatapan benci anak perempuan dan pulang dengan senyuman penuh arti anak lelaki padanya. Ia menghabiskan waktu beberapa minggu terakhir dengan Ino dan Hinata. Begitu menyenangkan dan _normal_. Setidaknya sampai minggu lalu ketika spidol mengenai kepalanya dan Uchiha Sasuke bagai menjadi ekornya di sekolah.

Sakura menghela napas lelah untuk kesekian kalinya pagi itu walaupun pelajaran pertama belum dimulai. Sekolah juga masih terlihat lenggang, ia datang jauh lebih pagi dari biasanya. Berharap pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke bisa diundur sedikit. Tetapi di sinilah Sakura dengan Sasuke yang satu minggu terakhir selalu mengganggunya.

"Sakura." Sasuke duduk di kursi depan Sakura, tempat Sasame biasanya. Badannya miring dan kepalanya tetoleh ke arah Sakura. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di atas meja Sakura untuk menumpu kepalanya, matanya menaruh penuh minat pada Sakura. Kelas mereka bisa dikatakan kosong jika Sasuke dan Sakura tidak ada, dan juga Idate yang duduk di pojok belakang, sejak tadi memerhatikan mereka dari seberang kelas.

Idhate kelihatan iba dengan Sakura yang selalu diganggu temannya itu dan geli pada Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu maksud dari Sasuke yang terus saja membuat Sakura kesal, walau dilakukan dengan wajah Uchiha yang tetap datar. Yang Idhate tahu, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menaruh perhatian pada Sakura.

"Kau itu tidak bisa diajak bicara, ya?" Sakura hanya melirik Sasuke sekilas, gadis itu tidak repot-repot mengangkat wajahnya dari buku bacaannya. Jelas saja, Sakura kesal. Ia bahkan sudah hapal apa saja yang akan Sasuke lakukan.

Biasanya Sasuke akan berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan seringai yang menawan. Lalu terus melihatnya seolah Sakura adalah barang langka dan memanggil namanya berulang kali. Kadang ia juga menusuk-nusuk punggung Sakura dengan pena atau menarik-narik rambut lurus sebahunya. Sasuke bahkan sering menggodanya sampai wajahnya memerah karena malu dan kesal. Hal menyebalkan lainnya, semua itu Sasuke lakukan dengan suara datar, seringai yang sesekali diperlihatkan, dan kerlingan pada mata onixnya.

"Ugh, aku bisa gila."

"Manis sekali jika kau gila karena aku." Sasuke memperlihatkan seringai menggodanya. Kali ini ia duduk tegak di depan Sakura. Sakura juga sudah menutup bukunya beberapa saat lalu dan menyimpannya di laci meja. Wajah gadis itu jauh dari kata tenang. Keningnya bertaut dan matanya menyipit melihat Sasuke, tanpa ia sadari wajahnya sudah mengerut kesal dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi. Dan seringai Sasuke berubah menjadi seringai senang.

"Enyahlah Uchiha, aku membencimu."

"Uchiha? Aku bahkan memanggilmu Sakura. Mana panggilan Sasuke untukku?" Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Ia mencoba terdengar bingung di telinga Sakura.

Pada awal melihat Sasuke, ia sudah mendapat kesan negatif tentangnya. Pengendalian emosi yang buruk, ketika Sasuke hampir saling pukul dengan lelaki yang duduk di depannya. Tetapi ia selalu mengira jika ia adalah lelaki pendiam, yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara seperti Idhate. Dan tidak bisa diatur yang seperti Idhate. Dan suka mencari masalah. Juga seperti Idhate.

Dan Uchiha di depannya ini ternyata cukup cerewet, walau tidak seperti Kiba yang berisiknya keterlaluan.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengijinkanmu memanggilku Sakura atau berbicara denganku." Mereka bahkan tidak berkenalan. Hanya di suatu pagi yang cerah, sama seperti hari ini, Sasuke mendatangi Sakura dan kemudian mulai menempelinya kemana-mana. Setidaknya ia berkenalan dengan Karin walau ia tidak begitu menyukai gadis itu.

"Tidak penting. Panggil aku Sasuke, aku benci Uchiha." Ada sesuatu dalam nada Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tertarik. Bukan masalah memintanya memanggil Sasuke, tetapi ia tertarik dengan bagian Uchihanya. Lelaki itu mengatakan Uchiha seolah ia juga ikut meludah dan tanpa melakukan itu ia tidak bisa mengucap Uchiha. Wajahnya pun berbeda, tidak ada ekspresi penuh permainan yang biasa. Hanya ada wajah yang kelihatannya muak. Atau sesuatu yang mendekati muak, jika Sakura salah.

"Terserah, tapi berhentilah menggangguku!"

"Tidak mau." Dan pikiran Sakura tentang Uchiha lenyap sudah.

"Tidak menyenangkan tahu. Mengapa kau tidak cari saja gadis lain untuk diganggu?" Sakura mengerling beberapa anak perempuan yang baru saja datang di barisan tengah.

"Tidak menarik." Sasuke berujar bahkan tanpa mengalihkan matanya untuk melihat perempuan yang Sakura maksud. Sasuke menatap Sakura, _hanya_ Sakura.

"Pergi." Sakura melihat ke arah pintu tempat seorang gadis berkaca mata baru saja melangkah, "Lihat, temanmu sudah datang. Sekarang hampiri dia."

Sasuke menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat Karin lewat bahunya. Onixnya bertemu pandang dengan _ruby_ milik Karin. Karin memandang Sakura sekilas, lalu beralih ke Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya yang dibalas Sasuke dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dan Karin kembali berjalan menjauh.

"Teman-temanmu sudah datang, sayang sekali." Sasuke berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia memberi ruang untuk Hinata dan Sasame di meja mereka yang ia tempati tadi. Tak lama berselang, Ino muncul dan memberi isyarat mengusir pada Sasuke.

"Hush, hush, kau sudah menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu dengan Sakura, kini giliran teman perempuannya." Sasuke berdecak kesal tanda ia tidak setuju, tetapi walau begitu ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat Sakura dan menuju bangkunya sendiri, kali ini tanpa Idhate dengan Karin di sana. Mata Sakura tetap mengikutinya ke ujung kelas walau ketiga temannya sudah membuka topik pembicaraan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menarik bangkunya ke belakang sebelum ia duduk di atasnya. Karin di sebelahnya, tempat Idhate seharusnya berada, mengabaikan dirinya dan terus menatap ke arah pintu kelas dekat tempat Sakura dan teman-temannya. Karin terlihat berpikir serius sebelum memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Gadis itu menyebalakan, sepertinya merepotkan dan banyak maunya. Disekelilingnya seperti ada peringatan untuk tidak didekati, suram. Tetapi juga penuh bunga yang cerah disaat yang sama." Kata Karin tanpa melihat Sasuke, sosok yang ia ajak bicara.

"Hn." Sasuke ikut melihat Sakura seperti Karin, ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Selama menjadi casanova, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan yang seperti Sakura. _One in a kind,_ setidaknya begitu.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan? Maksudku, aku kenal dirimu. Kita sudah bersama-sama sejak taman kanak-kanak. Kau mengincar Haruno itu?" Karin sudah berhenti menatap Sakura, ia fokus sepenuhnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah Karin, dari sudut matanya ia bisa tahu jika Sakura dan ketiga temannya sedang memerhatikan dirinya dan Karin, ia mengabaikan mereka.

"Mengincar? Tidak, maksudku entah. Aku tidak menganggap Sakura seperti itu." Butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaan Karin. Ia terlihat berpikir keras di mata gadis merah itu.

Karin sendiri mengernyit bingung. Setiap Sasuke mendekati seorang gadis, ia pasti mengincarnya. Karena bisa dilihat, Sasuke itu casanova, Sasuke itu dipuja gadis-gadis, dan Sasuke mau menanggapi gadis-gadis itu. Bergonta-ganti setiap ia bosan. _Playboy_? Mungkin itu kata yang tepat dalam benak Karin. Dan sekarang Sasuke bilang ia tidak mengincar Haruno Sakura, lalu apa kalau begitu?

"Lalu?"

"Tidak tahu. Menyenangkan saja menggoda dan mengganggunya." Sasuke terkekeh kecil dan menyeringai menatap Karin, "Wajah merahnya juga lucu."

Karin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kalau Sasuke dengan dirinya tidak dekat seperti sahabat, ia yakin dirinya juga akan jadi bual-bualannya Sasuke seperti Sakura. Tetapi mereka juga tidak bisa dibilang sahabat karena mereka berdua tidak sedekat itu. Tidak begitu perduli jika bukan urusan masing-masing, biasanya hanya penasaran sekadar ingin tahu, selebihnya tidak perduli.

Tetapi Karin mengenal Sasuke lebih dari semua teman Sasuke. Karin selalu tahu masalah Sasuke, baik dengan keluarga atau pun sosialnya. Dan Karin selalu akan menjadi satu-satunya yang mengerti Sasuke, melihat Sasuke tanpa menghakimi dan mencelanya. Itulah istimewanya jika ia dibandingkan dengan teman Sasuke yang lain. Walau Karin yakin Sasuke tidak mengerti diri Karin seperti Karin mengerti Sasuke.

Semua gadis yang pernah dekat atau menjadi pacar Sasuke juga tidak benar-benar mengenal Sasuke. Yang mereka pikirkan hanya wajah tampan dan kalimat datar tapi manis miliknya. Karin bahkan berani bertaruh jika mereka semua tidak tahu apapun tentang Sasuke. Hanya nama, sekolah, dan popularitasnya. Mereka bahkan hanya diperhatikan untuk menghabiskan waktu luang Sasuke. Dengan dinding pelindung yang memisahkan.

Jika di bagian dinding terdalam hanya ada Sasuke sendirian, Karin akan berada di dinding luar yang kedua. Dengan celah-celah sempit untuk melihat Sasuke, hanya melihat tanpa bisa menyentuh. Sedangkan gadis-gadis itu dan semua teman Sasuke berada di lapisan terluar. Lapisan dengan dinding paling tebal dan kokoh, mereka tidak akan bisa menjangkau Sasuke. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa melihat Karin di dalamnya dan tidak akan bisa merobohkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Yamanaka Ino sudah tidak sabar lagi. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan ketiga sahabatnya, atau begitulah anggapnya, pagi ini. Di gerbang sekolah ia setengah berlari masuk dan tampak terburu-buru. Rambut _pony tail_ nya bergoyang kesana-kemari secara beriringan. Walau tergesa-gesa, Ino tetap melempar senyum ramah pada setiap murid yang ia kenal. Sesekali juga ia membalas sapaan yang terlontar padanya.

Jika Haruno Sakura datang dengan tatapan benci setiap anak perempuan dan sorot kagum juga tertarik anak laki-laki, Yamanaka Ino akan disambut dengan senyum simpul dan tawa renyah anak perempuan juga tatapan memuja dari anak lelaki. Perbedaan mencolok yang selalu terlihat kala mereka berjalan beriringan saat istirahat atau pulang sekolah. Hinata sendiri jauh lebih terlihat seperti Ino, dia tidak sepemalu itu dan juga tidak segagap itu sebenarnya.

Ino sudah berjalan di koridor kelasnya, pintu coklat yang mulai akrab di benaknya sudah terlihat. Beberapa langkah di depannya Hinata dan Sasame sedang berjalan. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk memanggil, sapaan pagi dari siswa kelas 1-3 begitu menghambatnya. Ia juga melihat sekilas kibasan berwarna merah yang hilang di balik pintu kelas 1-2 sebelum kedua temannya masuk.

' _Merah? Siapa?_ ' Ino terlihat berpikir, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat teman sekelasnya yang mempunyai surai sewarna magenta. Kilasan seorang gadis dengan _ruby_ yang tersembunyi di balik kaca mata mendadak muncul di otak Ino. ' _Benar, yang tadi itu Uzumaki Karin dari swasta barat.'_

Ino sudah mencapai kelasnya dan melangkah masuk. Bisa ia lihat kelasnya belum seramai kelas-kelas lainnya. Ia dapati Morino Idhate duduk di atas meja dekat meja guru sambil memainkan ponsel yang sebenarnya dilarang untuk dibawa, Karin yang sudah meletakkan tasnya dan berjalan ke belakang kelas. Ino juga melihat beberapa gadis yang salah satunya berambut coklat sedang berbincang-bincang di barisan tengah kelas. Dan tepat beberapa langkah dari pintu, Hinata dan Sasame baru saja duduk dengan Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sakura.

"Hush, hush, kau sudah menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu dengan Sakura, kini giliran teman perempuannya." Ino berujar seraya memberi isyarat mengusir Sasuke yang sudah berhenti menatap Sakura. Ia juga bisa mendengar Sasuke yang berdecak tidak rela, setidaknya itulah yang Ino tangkap. Gadis _blonde itu_ memperhatikan Sasuke yang menjauh sejenak sambil menahan senyum geli, lalu menghempaskan dirinya sendiri di kursi sebelah Sakura.

"Lelaki itu tidak ada lelahnya bersama Sakura terus-terusan." Kata Ino setelah Hinata dan Sasame membalik badan menghadap Ino dan Sakura.

"Bukankah itu manis?" Sasame terkikik dan wajahnya memerah sedikit, sepertinya sedang membayangkan suatu hal.

"Dia _troublemaker_ , dia suka berkelahi, dia terlihat cukup berbahaya menurutku." Kali Hinata yang menimpali, ia terlihat hati-hati saat mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Mungkin dia punya maksud tertentu." Ino melihat Hinata dan Sasame secara bergantian sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ketiganya pun melihat tempat Sasuke berada seperti yang baru saja Sakura lakukan. Ino sekilas melihat Karin yang membuang muka dari mereka, sekarang mereka berempat menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya belum sadar jika ia diperhatikan. Tetapi bebera saat kemudian lelaki raven itu menoleh cepat ke arah Karin.

"Maksud tertentunya itu sama sekali tidak jelas dan begitu mengesalkan." Sakura yang sejak tadi diam membalas perkataan Ino.

"Ambil saja sisi baiknya, Sakura. Sasuke itu tampan dan digilai banyak perempuan. Bahkan beberapa _senpai_ perempuan terang-terangan menyukainya. Kau harusnya senang diperhatikan begitu oleh Uchiha Sasuke." Ino berkata penuh semangat di bagian akhirnya. Bahkan matanya berkilat-kilat saat menatap Sakura.

"Atau salah satu dari sekian banyak yang dia pikirkan, lebih tepatnya." Kalimat Sasame membuyarkan imajinasi Ino yang sekarang mengerutkan dahinya dan tampak tidak setuju mendengarnya. Hinata dan Sakura juga ikut melihat Sasame.

"Yang aku dengar, sih, seperti itu. Uchiha itu _playboy_ dan tidak pernah serius. Bisa saja 'kan Sakura itu bukan satu-satunya."

"Ya, kau benar."

 **TBC**

Beberapa chara sudah mendapat penjelasan awalnya dan setting waktu junior high school ini hanya sampai chap. 3, setelah itu akan berganti senior high school.

Akan menyenangkan jika reader memberi review,

Jaa matta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Belyuva Sasuko Presents**

 **Space Between Lies & Truth**

 **Phrase 3**

 **Farewell Boy**

Suara-suara bising bergemerisik di telingaku kala aku membuka mata. Selimut warna _teal_ yang yang sebelumnya hanya menutupi kedua kakiku aku tarik hingga hanya beberapa helai rambut merah mudaku saja yang terlihat. Aku bukan gadis yang menyukai suasana pagi, aku bahkan lebih suka tertidur hingga matahari tepat berada di atas kepala. Apalagi dengan udara dingin dan lembab begini.

"Ugh, ini menyebalkan." Aku bisa merasakan kedua netraku yang telah jernih dan kesadaranku mulai meningkat. Derasnya hujan di luar melunturkan semangatku bangun yang sebelumnya juga sudah rendah.

Aku berbaring terdiam memikirkan beberapa teman sekolahku. Aku ingat lusa kemarin Ino ternganga mendengar ceritaku yang marah pada Akimichi Choji yang sering mengejekku, atau minggu kemarin saat Sasame begitu antusias untuk kerja kelompok di rumahku. Dia gadis yang mencurigakan menurutku, si Sasame itu.

Sosok dengan rambut raven juga tiba-tiba muncul. Seorang laki-laki yang selalu menggangguku dimana pun dan kapan pun jika ada kesempatan belakangan ini. Betapa aku menginginkan dia enyah, walau sebentar saja. Ya, menghilang.

Aku bisa merasakan kedua kelopak mataku yang memberat dan perlahan tertutup. Kepalaku pun mencoba mencari posisi nyaman di atas bantal. Pendar-pendar cahaya lemah masih bisa kutangkap walau mataku setengah terpejam dari balik selimut yang membungkusku. Laki-laki berwajah malaikat tadi pun kembali mengusikku walau keberadaannya tak bersama denganku.

 _Tetapi bukankah ia rupawan?_ Rupawan? Ya, sebenarnya.

Ah, aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa aku menjawab pertanyaan aneh dari suara yang juga tidak jelas asalnya.

 _Wajah polosnya saat tertidur di kelas kemarin juga manis, bukan?_ Tanpa mengindahkan kelakuan iblisnya? Ya, tentu saja.

Hmm, rupanya suara tadi juga mengetahui hal itu.

 _Membayangkan ia berkelakuan baik, sopan, dan juga pintar. Bagaimana dengan kata-kata manisnya yang jika benar tulus? Tampan?_ Ya.

 _Tampan, Sakura, kau dengar aku?_

Tampan _._

 _Uchiha tampan._ Aku bisa dengar suara tadi tertawa renyah di dalam pikiranku.

 _Uchiha Sasuke tam-_

BRAKK!

" _Aneki_!" Aku terlonjak bangun dan langsung duduk tegak di ranjangku. Udara dingin yang masuk melewati ventilasi udara menerpa wajahku. Aku sangat ingin bersikap siaga jika aku dikagetkan, tetapi aku juga sangat yakin saat ini aku tampak seperti orang idiot. Aku setengah tertidur rupanya tadi. Kalau Gaara tidak membanting pintu mungkin aku sudah terbawa ke alam mimpi bersama dengan…

Aku menyuruh Gaara pergi dengan isyarat tangan dan terdiam sendiri. Memimpikan siapa memangnya aku tadi? Aku benar-benar berpikir keras saat ini, kedua tanganku pun mulai mengacak-acak rambut merah muda sebahuku hingga tidak beraturan.

Memimpikan siapa tadi? Tampan? Apa lagi itu? Oh, tidak. Jangan bilang ini tentang laki-laki. Bisa kulihat wajah hororku di cermin yang tergantung di dinding kamarku saat aku memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dari semua ini.

"Argghh!" Aku hempaskan selimutku kasar dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan menghentakan kakiku. Aku benar-benar pusing memikirkan ini dan aku tidak peduli lagi dengan sosok yang aku impikan, biar saja. Memangnya penting sampai-sampai harus aku ingat begitu? Kalau saat bangun aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, berarti ia bukan orang yang penting bagiku, iya 'kan?

Tapi bagaimana jika ia sebenarnya penting?

Ah, sudahlah.

 **.**

 **.**

Dinginnya tanganku saat ini tidak sebanding dengan dingin kenop pintu kelasku saat aku meyentuhya. Aku akan sangat bertanya-tanya mengapa pintu kelas tertutup jika saja aku tidak ingat hari apa ini, hari Selasa. Sebagian besar orang membenci hari Senin, tetapi tidak dengan kelasku, 1-2, yang lebih membenci hari Selasa. Mengapa?

Oh, mudah saja. Pelajaran pertama adalah sejarah, guru kami akan selalu menyuruh untuk menulis _essay_ yang sangat panjang. Percayalah, aku bukan gadis yang rajin, begitu juga dengan anak-anak kelas 1-2. Jika disaat jam pelajaran kami disuruh menulis _essay_ , saat bel ganti pelajaran berbunyi kami akan diberi tugas rumah meringkas materi, materi yang banyak.

Setelah sejarah, kami akan mengikuti kelas matematika. Jangan berharap bisa melanjutkan hari dengan tenang jika kedapatan tidak bisa mengerjakan soal di papan tulis. Dan mengapa pintu kelas tertutup? Karena sebagian besar anak-anak kelas sedang mengerjakan tugas sejarah. Menyalin pekerjaan anak yang sudah selesai lebih tepatnya. Tentunya pintu harus tertutup jika tidak ingin dilihat oleh guru yang kebetulan lewat, yang sebenarnya akan memunculkan kecurigaan tersendiri melihat kelas yang tertutup.

Aku langsung menutup pintu saat aku sudah berada di dalam. Aku melihat Ino yang sedang melanjutkan tugasnya yang baru setengah jadi, ia menulis dengan cepat, tetapi tetap memperhatikan kerapian tulisannya. Sasame juga sedang sibuk, kurasa. Aku tidak terlalu ingin tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Hanya Hinata yang kelihatannya tenang, aku bisa dengar senandung pelannya di tengah kebisingan kelas.

"Menulis lirik lagu lagi, Hinata?" Badanku sedikit kucondongkan ke depan untuk melihat tulisan Hinata. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang sudah biasa aku lihat. Aku artikan itu sebagai sapaan pagiku.

Hujan deras di luar sepertinya tidak mempengaruhi satupun anak-anak kelas 1-2. Mereka tetap bersemangat, seperti biasa. Mataku memandang teman-teman sekelasku yang begitu sibuk, semuanya tampak sama. Tetapi ada satu yang berbeda sebenarnya. Di pojok kelas, bagian terjauh dari tempat dudukku dan teman-temanku, seorang Uchiha Sasuke duduk diam.

Tertidur, mungkin? Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja, kedua tangan dengan jaket warna gading terlipat di atas tangannya sebagai bantal penumpu kepalanya. Aku bisa melihat bahunya yang naik turun secara tertarur dari tempatku, selebihnya ia sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Idhate disebelah Uchiha sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang pastinya tugas sejarah. Morino itu tampak tidak mengindahkan teman sebangkunya. Apakah Uchiha sudah mengerjakan tugas sejarah? Mengapa ia diam saja?

Karin juga tidak terlihat perduli, ia cuek saja mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri, entah menyalin tugas siapa. Bukannya apa-apa, tetapi perempuan itu adalah satu-satunya gadis yang mau dan paling dekat dengan Uchiha. Aku sering mendengar Karin yang suka mengingatkan Uchiha tentang tugas-tugasnya walau tidak semua. Dan sekarang si kaca mata itu tampak sibuk sendiri, aku bahkan ragu jika ia menyempatkan sedikit saja waktu untuk melihat keadaan Uchiha.

Aku melihat Uchiha itu satu kali lagi, yang masih belum bergerak, tepat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan memilih untuk menyiapkan buku pelajaran jam pertama, yang sebenarnya tidak berhasil karena aku kembali melihat dirinya.

Uchiha itu sudah duduk tegak sekarang, menurutku terlalu tegak. Punggungnya jadi terlihat tegang walau dilihat dari depan. Tangan kanannya di atas meja sedangkan tangan yang lain mengusap-usap wajahnya. Aku juga baru sadar, rambut emonya yang biasa mencuat terlihat sedikit layu dari kejauhan.

Tidak, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Tidak seharusnya aku melihat dirinya seperti tadi. Lagipula ini adalah pagi pertama ia tidak menggangguku sejak tiga minggu yang lalu, ketika peristiwa pelemparan _marker_ kelas.

Ya, ini adalah hari yang indah walau dimulai dengan hujan. Aku akan bersenang-senang hari ini. Aku bisa merasakan kedua sudut bibirku naik membentuk senyuman ketika aku membayangkan sebuah hari tanpa gangguan Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam yang tergantung di dinding kelasku menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih sepuluh menit. Sekitar lima menit lagi bel tanda selesai istirahat akan berbunyi. Aku sedang duduk bersila di lantai bagian belakang kelasku. Kertar-kertas hasil _print out_ bertebaran di samping kananku, sedangkan di samping kiriku terdapat kertas-kertas berwarna yang tergulung.

Di pangkuanku terdapat sebuah buku agenda, aku sedang menulis hal-hal penting tentang mading kelas; apa yang dibutuhkan dan apa penting. Hari yang tadi pagi aku kira akan berjalan dengan baik tidak begitu lancar ternyata.

Guru sejarah kami memarahi semua anak kelas 1-2, termasuk aku. Aku masih ingat saat guru itu membuang tugas-tugas kami yang di tulis di kertas folio. Raut tidak percaya anak-anak juga masih segar di otakku. Gumaman tidak terima juga berdengung saat itu.

Kelasku ketahuan mengerjakan tugas rumah di sekolah. Tidak hanya itu, beberapa anak lelaki yang tidak bisa diatur malah tidak mengumpulkan sama sekali, mereka beralasan tidak membawanya. Hanya Uchiha yang tidak memberi alasan, ia diam saja dengan gaya santainya saat ditanyai di depan kelas, yang tentu saja membuat guru kami itu semakin marah.

Aku kesal tentu saja, Uchiha Sasuke bahkan menggangguku tanpa mendekatiku. Aku juga tahu jika anak-anak kelasku menyalahkan dirinya atas kemarahan guru sejarah kami. Ah, aku bisa mendengar kalimat-kalimat mencela dari sekelompok anak perempuan yang tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk.

Tetapi sekesal-kesalnya aku dengan Uchiha saat ini, aku tidak akan mencelanya sampai seperti itu. Lagipula anak-anak kelas juga salah dengan mengerjakan tugas rumah di sekolah. Bukannya aku membelanya, tapi kata-kata sekelompok perempuan itu sudah keterlaluan.

Saat pelajaran matematika, setelah pelajaran sejarah, seorang guru konseling mengetuk pintu kelas saat guru matematika kami baru saja memasuki ruangan. Guru kami bilang jika Uchiha Sasuke diminta ke ruang konseling bersama Morino Idhate. Aku juga bisa melihat beberapa senior laki-laki berdiri di belakang guru konseling yang tadi datang, ia sedang menunggu Uchiha dan Morino keluar sepertinya.

Biasanya hanya anak-anak bermasalah yang dipanggil ke ruang konseling. Masalah yang cukup besar jika aku tebak. Tetapi aku tidak perduli dengan yang Uchiha itu lakukan, itu pilihannya.

Bel selesai istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Aku membereskan kertas-kertas yang berceceran di lantai dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari kelas. Ino, Hinata, dan Sasame sudah duduk ketika aku menempati bangkuku sendiri. Kami berbincang-bincang sebentar sambil menunggu guru matematika kami datang.

Pintu kelas 1-2 terbuka, satu kelas pun langsung diam menghentikan obrolan. Kami kira guru pelajaran kami yang masuk, tetapi yang sedang melangkah ke dalam kelas adalah Uzumaki karin dan Morino Idhate.

"Aku dengar geng sekolah kita terlibat perkelahian dengan sekolah lain. Idhate dan Sasuke terlibat katanya." Ino berbisik di telingaku tanpa melepas tatapannya pada Karin. Sebelum Karin kembali berjalan, aku memanggilnya.

"Hei, Uzumaki." Karin menoleh dan sekarang ia berjalan ke arahku. Ia terlihat kesal sepertinya, lelah juga terlihat di wajahnya walau dicoba untuk disembunyikan. Ia hanya menaikkan alisnya sebagai balasan untukku.

"Mungkin seharusnya kau menjaga dan mengajari teman Uchihamu itu cara bersikap." Karin berdiri beberapa langkah di depanku. Ia mengirim tatapan tajamnya ke arahku yang masih duduk manis di bangkuku. Kelas kami juga masih hening, mereka lebih memilih memperhatikanku dan Karin daripada kembali ke urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Karena Uchihamu, tugas sejarah yang susah payah dibuat berakhir di tempat sampah!" Aku bisa melihat wajah Karin yang seperti akan marah, tetapi gadis itu masih menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Seharusnya ia tidak membalas perkataan dan melawan guru tadi. Kelas ini sudah terlalu sering dimarahi dan sudah dicap _troublemaker class_ karena Uchihamu!" Aku bisa mendengar anak-anak kelas yang mulai berbisik-bisik menyetujui ucapanku. Karin sendiri terlihat memerah sekarang.

Mungkin aku memang melebih-lebihkan kelakuan Uchiha, tetapi semua yang kukatakan itu benar. Uchiha memang sempat mendebat guru sejarah tadi, bahkan hampir semua guru yang telah masuk kelas ini sudah didebatnya. Ia selalu saja mencari masalah dan juga selalu satu kelas yang terkena imbasnya. Kesal? Pasti! Aku benar-benar membenci Uchiha itu.

"Bukan hanya Sasuke yang tidak mengumpulkan, jangan salahkan dia!" Akhirnya Uzumaki itu bicara. Ia penuh dengan amarah, terlihat jelas. Gadis itu pasti akan mencakar dan menghabisiku jika bensin yang kusiram semakin banyak.

"Memangnya penting? _Essay_ itu akan tetap dibuang pada akhirnya. Aku bahkan heran bagaimana ia diterima di sekolah ini. Uang, huh? Mungkin sehabisnya dari ruang konseling ia akan dikeluar… Ouch!" Belum selesai kalimatku, Ino menyikut lenganku tanpa melihatku. Tatapan rendah yang tadi aku pasang saat berbicara langsung kuganti dengan tatapan kesal. Aku bertambah kesal ketika Ino sama sekali mengabaikanku, matanya terpaku ke depan kelas.

Dan mataku melebar saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke, yang aku cemooh sejak tadi, berdiri di pintu kelas dengan kedua tangan di saku. Ia menatap irisku tanpa berkedip, rahangnya juga terkatup rapat. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan anak-anak kelas ke arahku, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, mungkin? Ekspresi terkejut dan gugupku aku ganti dengan ketenangan, aku berusaha keras untuk menutupinya.

Apakah ia mendengar perkataanku tadi?

Sepertinya iya.

Karin melempar tatapan berbahaya ke arahku, ada campuran terkejut di dalamnya. Aku sangat tidak menyukai keheningan ini. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan kekhawatiran anak-anak kelas yang mewanti-wanti reaksi Uchiha. Dia terlihat, entahlah. Aku tidak bisa membaca _onix_ hitamnya, tidak pernah bisa.

Uchiha terlihat marah dengan celaanku dan siap meledak kapan saja, aku tahu dari rahangnya yang mengeras. Di lain sisi, ia terlihat rapuh dan pasrah, seperti mengakui perkataanku tadi dan tidak sanggup membantah jika melihat bahunya yang turun. Tetapi matanya, aku mungkin tidak pernah bisa membacanya dan kemungkinan salah, seperti kecewa dengan denganku dan sebenarnya berharap lebih dariku.

Ini membingungkan! Ada apa dengannya?! Apa masalahnya?! Mengapa ia sangat mengesalkan?! Aku bisa merasakan raut tenang yang aku pertahankan sejak tadi mulai memudar perlahan. Keresahan menyergapku karena pikiranku yang tidak bisa menemukan jawaban. Hanya sebuah jawaban!

BRAKK!

Semua mata otomatis mengarah padaku secara bersamaan. Aku baru saja berdiri dengan kasar, kursiku terbentur mengenai meja yang dibelakang dan nyaris terjungkal. Mulutku terbuka seolah kata-kata akan terucap, tetapi sebenarnya hanya untuk kembali tertutup tanpa bersuara. Aku melihat Uchiha yang berbalik dan berjalan keluar keluar kelas. Ia tidak melihatku untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika keluar.

Aku ingin memanggilnya. Entah mengapa aku sangat ingin menyuarakan namanya, untuk menghentikan langkahnya yang semakin jauh dariku. Karin melirikku dengan tajam dari balik kaca matanya.

"Tahan lidahmu, Haruno!" Karin melirik dengan tajam dari balik kaca matanya dan memberi tatapan peringatan untukku. Aku bahkan belum membuka mulutku untuk memanggilnya. Aku hanya memikirkannya saja tanpa benar-benar melakukan. Setelah yakin aku tidak akan bertindak, gadis merah itu langsung berlari keluar. Mengejar Uchiha sepertinya.

 **TBC**

Setting waktu SMP sudah selesai! Chapter depan akan langsung SMA. Gomen, chap. ini interaksi SasuSakunya minim, mungkin lain chapter.

Sakura berlebihan? Memang, ia sudah terlanjur kesal dengan Sasuke. Mengapa tiba-tiba berdiri dengan kasar? Well, Sakura mulai panik sendiri dan tanpa sadar berdiri dengan kasar. Sakura di sini tidak menyukai ketidaktahuan, apapun bentuknya. Jadi ia resah dan terlihat panik karena tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Sasuke.

Jaa matta.


End file.
